¿Qué sucede si haces enojar a Melissade Al Ghul?
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –No le creí de mente cerrada joven Grayson


Para ti Vi, espero que te guste.

* * *

– **Me parece imposible, más bien fue ingeniería genética** –espeto tranquilo Dick. Si, había visto cosas asombrosas e increíbles a lo largo de su vida, cosas que cualquiera catalogaría como imposibles ¿pero eso? ¿Embarazos por medio de la magia, y siendo un hombre el portador? – **Después de todo Talía es especialista en eso.**

Dick conversaba con la abuela de su joven amante, la señora Melissade Al Ghul una bruja que había entrado en el clan hacia unos años y que junto con su único nieto eran los únicos que manejaban la materia a su antojo.

Aun recordaba cómo se las presento Damian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces oían a Damian murmurar en su lengua materna cuando nadie más estaba cerca y aunque les llamaba la atención no le tomaron importancia pues creyeron que solo pensaba en voz alta y mientras no presentara síntomas como hablarle a los objetos o ver cosas inexistentes no era razón para preocuparse. Tampoco tuvieron en cuenta que cerca que el mocoso siempre les diera toques como si la carga eléctrica de su cuerpo fuera más alta de la normal. Hasta que un día el pequeño demonio se les perdió. Buscaron por toda la casa y la cueva también sin resultados hasta que se les ocurrió revisar las cámaras, lo encontraron en el jardín conversando tranquilamente con una mujer mayor. Al instante fueron por su pajarito ¿y si era una bruja-pervertida-come- niños?

 **.**

Lo primero que hicieron fue cuestionar la identidad de ella, que hacía con el mocoso y lo más importante como había entrado sin ser detectada. La misteriosa fémina sonrió comentándole algo al niño en ese idioma del que de los murciélagos solo Bruce (aparte de su vástago claro) entendía a medias.

– **Claro que puedo hacerlo** –gruño en contestación, lo que ella había dicho era que el patriarca Wayne intentaría sacarla y reforzar la seguridad para que no entrara nuevamente pero sería inútil. La mujer rio contagiando al niño lo cual exaspero a Bruce al cual no le agradaba se rieran de el en su cara. – **¿Qué es tan divertido? Comparte el chiste Damian.**

– **Es gracioso porque realmente no puedes prohibirle entrar.**

– **Ni impedirlo solo Dami puede pero no lo haría, eso sería muy grosero de su parte.**

– **¿Y porque no lo haría?** –pregunto confundida Sthep.

– **Es mi abuela.** –Respondió para asombro de todos.

– **¿Qué no estaba muerta desde hace años?** –Cuestiono confundido Jason, alguna vez hablaron sobre familiares muertos y recordaba que entre el panteón de su hermano menor se encontraba sus abuelas.

– **Oh si lo estoy. Cuando Ra's me mando asesinar mi alma no logro el descanso por los muchos pendientes que deje así que quede como guardiana de mi hija y más tarde de Damian, a pesar de estar muerta mi poder siguió crecido por voluntad de la Madre Tierra que permitió siguiera teniendo ciertas habilidades.**

También les explico porque rondaría más seguido a su descendiente, resultaba que por las venas de Damian corría magia poderosa al venir de familias antiguas que se habían inmiscuido en oscuras artes, además y como si no fuera poco, en el "nacimiento" del niño se involucró brujería y una variante del agua del pozo lo que le hacía dueño de poderes catastróficos más ese poder había sido sellado cuando era pequeño al igual que los otros niños Al Ghul al no saber controlarlo.

"Además que hacían las cosas demasiado fáciles y eso no es entretenido". Dijo cuándo le pidieron una confirmación a las palabras del fantasma.

Pero el sello pronto se rompería y era mejor enseñarle a manejar su don. Y así ocurrió, en su cumpleaños número trece el menor de los Wayne provoco un pequeño tornado en su habitación, hizo que estalactitas de hielo colgaran del techo de la mansión, convirtió la baranda de las escaleras en serpientes… en resumen un caos a causa de una explosión involuntaria de magia al romperse el sello. Pero Melissade lo controlo y arreglo el desastre.

Desde entonces Robin tuvo que combinar su entrenamiento físico con sesiones de hechicería con su abuela, cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Bruce por su aversión a los meta humanos ¿más que hacerle si era su hijo? No podía prohibirle la entrada a Gotham como a los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero eso no era lo que discutían sino uno de los hechizos más poderosos y del que estaba más orgullosa la adivina. Melissade podía dar el don de concebir, la Madre tierra le otorgo ese poder y ella siempre estaría agradecida ya que gracias a él había hecho felices a muchas personas además de que esas criaturas nacidas por su intervención estaban en gran contacto con la naturaleza así que la Gran Madre tenía nuevos guerreros que la protegían. No importaba si era una mujer infértil o un hombre, ella podía hacer que sus vientres fueran fecundos y dieran vida.

Pero Dick no creía en eso a pesar de que le aseguraran su hermanito Tim había nacido de esa manera.

– **No le creí de mente cerrada joven Grayson** –un atisbo de molestia se podía notar en la voz de la hechicera, un ligero escalofrió recorrió la columna de Dick, nunca era buena idea hacer enojar a un Al Ghul. – **No cuando ha elegido a mi nieto como su compañero.**

– **Y no lo soy simplemente…**

– **Duda de mi capacidad,** –Murmuro enojada ¿qué se creía ese...? – **¿acaso no ha vivido años con Timothy Drake, no es su hermano?** –Dick asintió nervioso aun– **¿Y aun así duda?**

– **Lo que pasa es que…**

– **Le es difícil entenderlo, comprendo.** –Guardo silencio analizando la información, así que no la creía capaz de tal hazaña eh pues una idea acababa de ocurrírsele, en cambio Grayson pensaba como reivindicarse con la abuela de su querido Dami. Y si ella se parecía a su descendiente en lo rencoroso pues no sería fácil lograr que desistiera en las ideas homicidas contra su persona. – **Nos vemos después joven Grayson, tengo asuntos que atender** –el espíritu se difumino entre humo verde tal cual era su costumbre sonriéndole a Nightwing, sin embargo había algo en la mirada caoba de la mujer que lo hizo estremecer, era como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa de que no sabía

 **~o~**

El Batclan, la familia protectora de Gotham está constituida por personas muy curiosas.

Por un lado el gran murciélago, el fundador de la familia guerrera, el hombre que daría su vida sin dudar por sus hijos y por su ciudad. Sus cinco petirrojos que cambiaron su plumaje por otros uniformes más seguían protegiendo a quienes no podían. El eterno guardián, medico, consejero, padre, abuelo; el gran Alfred Pennywhorth, el único a quien los murciélagos respetaban y temían. Un espíritu bendecido por la madre Gaia, dos murciélagos hembras que aunque cambiaran sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas hermanas que darían la cara por su familia. Una nueva avecilla que agradecía tenerlos en lugar de terminar muerta en una zanja.

Y una Rosa que nunca espero unirse a la familia oscura.

El cómo se integró al clan y a la vida de héroe fue gracias a sus ideales… y a Damian… y a la prisión.

 **.**

Estaba en Metrópolis específicamente en los separos, una hora antes junto con otros cientos protestaba por los derechos de los animales pues había un laboratorio que hacia experimentos prohibidos. De un momento a otro la policía apareció y les arrojo chorros de agua a presión y gas lacrimógeno para llevarlos por alterar el orden público.

En una celda pusieron a las mujeres y menores de edad, fue ahí donde vio al niño que tenía tiempo sin saber nada de él, el hijo de su mejor amiga Talía Al Ghul.

 **.**

– **Baba…**

– **Ahora no Dami tengo que…**

– **Solo quería decirle que estoy en prisión y necesito que alguien venga y me saque.**

– **Ok ¿cómo…? Voy para allá.** – ¿Cómo se metía en tantos líos? Apenas siete días atrás tuvo que recogerlo en la sala de urgencias del hospital Central de Gotham por un altercado con una botarga (¿?)

 **.**

Unos cuantos trámites después se llevó a su pequeño revoltoso.

– **Punk.**

– **Los problemas me buscan a mi padre.**

– **Y lo peor es que te encuentran.**

– **Nos vemos después Dami** –a unos metros una bella pelirroja le sonreía al menor. – Buenas tardes señor Wayne.

– **¿Era la doctora Isley?** –El empresario quedo flipado, ¿acaso le había guiñado el ojo?

– **Si, al parecer eres su amor platónico… por cierto, sabe de tus actividades nocturnas.**

Eso lo descoloco, ¿ella sabía su verdadera identidad y tenía sentimientos no relacionados con asesinar hacia su persona? La investigo un tanto por la creciente relación con su hijo menor y otro tanto por la curiosidad que la revelación de Damian le causo. Efectivamente dejo la vida de criminal, impartía clases en dos prestigiosas preparatorias de Metrópolis, era voluntaria en el centro comunitario, iba a misa los domingos… se reformo completamente

Y decidió tratarla. Descubrió que era una maravillosa persona, que Pamela y la madre de su hijo habían sido amigas en la preparatoria y habían conservado esa amistad a lo largo de los años (tuvo la sospecha de que en realidad hubo algo más entre ella pero si la doctora aseguraba que solo eran amigas entonces le creería), que no estaba loca solo tuvo una crisis existencial pero ahora la razón regreso a su vida, poco a poco la doctora (su Rosa, como él le decía) se adentró en su corazón y un año después de encontrarla en Metrópolis se casaron.

 **~o~**

Dick y Damian eran una pareja estable para disgusto de algunos.

Ambos tenían sus propios equipos, en ocasiones iban a misiones en solitario y otras tantas iban juntos, siempre habían sido el mejor equipo. Por eso los enviaron juntos en esa ocasión.

Estaban en una misión en El Cairo, no, no había una guerra entre bandos opuestos que requiriera la intervención de la JL o sangrientas masacres en realidad la ciudad estaba sumida en una calma perturbadora que tenían tensos a la mayoría (paranoia gracias a la influencia de los murciélagos). Antes de partir Damian había asegurado que no era nada más que histeria colectiva provocada por la abstención a la cafeína que tenía la comunidad heroica pero nadie le creyó… oh sorpresa cuando confirmaron que efectivamente nada malo sucedía, solo personas que deseaban dejar los conflictos atrás y vivir una vida tranquila.

Se hospedaron en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, colindaba justamente con el desierto y era por eso que Dick lo escogió, él sabía que la mayor parte de su infancia su ovejita la paso en el desierto y a pesar de todo sentía un apego por las cálidas arenas. Les quedaban dos días ahí y aunque extrañaran a su familia realmente no deseaban del todo volver; ahí, en esa habitación de hotel podían estar tranquilos disfrutando de su amor mutuo sin preocupaciones. No que en Gotham no pudieran hacerlo solo que en la Ciudad Maldita la presencia sofocante de Batman se podía sentir en todas partes desde la Torre Wayne hasta el departamento de Dick, una presencia que impedía a Nightwing ser afectuoso con su novio; cada que sus abrazos se prolongaban más de lo moralmente permitido o sus manos se posaban en algún lugar por debajo del cuello de Damian en presencia de Bruce Ala Nocturna debía protegerse de la furia infernal de Batman esa que llevo a los peores criminales a prisión que se volcaba sobre el primer Robin.

Ya ni hablar de los besos.

Si no era en la mejilla o frente Dick debía prepararse para tener un batarang, cuchillo, tenedor, daga, pluma o cualquier otro objeto punzocortante incrustado dolorosamente en su anatomía. "¡Tu no le pones un dedo encima frente mío!" había gritado el patriarca la primera ocasión que lo vio besando los labios del menor. Le tomo un par de incidentes más pero finalmente aprendió a mantenerse a distancia de su ovejita pues si eso era con besos cortos y suaves no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría si viera como se apoderaba de sus labios cuando las temperaturas de ambos comenzaban a subir.

Si, Bruce celaba mucho a su hijo menor, para el Caballero Oscuro Ghul (identidad que su heredero tomara después de transmitirle el manto de Robin a Carrie) seguía siendo su niño, su bebé y a opinión propia aún era muy joven para involucrarse románticamente con alguien. ¿Intento alejar al pervertido corruptor de menores que era Dick de su hijito? ¡Por supuesto! Pero Damian no se lo permitió, fue una épica batalla en la que Bruce tuvo que ceder gracias a la intervención y argumentos combinados de su hijo, Alfred y su Rosa.

 **.**

Damian saco una botella que su abuela le había dado, "vino especial" de la señora Al Ghul. Se sirvieron una copa cada uno para acompañar su cena. Comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban con amenidad. Damian no le había dicho a su pareja pero llevaba días con ligeros dolores abdominales nada serio con un analgésico desaparecían pero cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y ahora tenía fiebre.

" _Quizás debería ir al médico… no son figuraciones mías"_

Ignorando su sentido común se acercó a la ventana esperando que el gélido viento nocturno lo hiciera sentir mejor. Siempre amo el desierto, sus ardientes arenas y cielo despejado sin rastro de la intervención humana, recuerda que durante las noches permanecía despierto para ver las estrellas horas enteras sin que le importara la falta de energía al día siguiente.

Damian estaba en el balcón viendo la enorme luna y las arenas del desierto de manera nostálgica. "Recuerdos" dijo cuándo le pregunto en que pensaba, tenía una ligera idea de qué clase de recuerdos eran y quería reconfortarlo, apartar esos fantasmas del pasado que lo atormentaban pero sabía que era mejor dejar que se calmara un poco antes de acercársele así que siguió disfrutando del peculiar vino, tenía un sabor agridulce y ligeramente picante exquisito que le fascino apenas había terminado una copa y ya sus sentidos estaban mermados mas no lo suficiente como para ignorar a chico apoyado en la barandilla. Con calma se acerco embobado por completo por su imagen, la luna estaba llena y el halo plateado que emanaba le deba al joven un aspecto etéreo, hermoso sin duda; como una divina aparición o un espejismo en el desierto. Estiro la mano para tocarlo y asegurarse que realmente estaba ahí que no era una ilusión provocada por el alcohol ingerido, la cálida piel de su mejilla, los delgados dígitos entrelazándose con los suyos, la amorosa sonrisa que le dedicaba exclusivamente a él confirmaron su existencia; existía en verdad y estaba ahí solo para Dick. Delicadamente lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo beso profundamente degustando su esencia, Damian le rodeo el cuello con los brazos estrechando su contacto mientras que las manos del mayor se posaban tranquilamente en sus caderas. Poco a poco la intensidad del ósculo fue aumentando hasta volverse frenético, la diestra de Dick se adentró bajo la playera de su pareja acariciando las cicatrices de su espalda baja, eran múltiples y viejas algunas sabia por propia boca de Damian databan antes de integrase al clan del murciélago.

Damian no solía mostrar su piel marcada no por vergüenza o pudor sino por considerarlo innecesario pero Richard sabía que más bien era para evitar preguntas incomodas, para no contar historias oscuras adornadas con violencia y carmín, para no relatar los horrores en los que fue la victima por mano propia de su madre; la única manera de verlas era cuando había de sanar heridas nuevas y la ropa era estorbosa. Solo Dick las había visto todas y conocía la historia detrás de la mayoría. Una noche su amante le hablo de ellas accediendo a saciar su curiosidad, Richard se estremeció, la ira invadió sus venas al escuchar las razones de las marcas sin embargo dejo el tema inconcluso cuando el Príncipe Oscuro se quebró por sus tórridas memorias. A Dick siempre le dolía verlo en ese estado vulnerable, solo con el dejaba caer las fuertes barreras que impedían el mundo lo dañara solo con Dick se permitía ser frágil pues él era su guerrero que daría la vida por protegerlo.

 **.**

Damian siempre había amado a Dick era su hermano favorito, pero ese amor no era igual al que sintió por sus primeras parejas. Una jovencita fue la primera en captar su atención, una compañera de escuela con la que congenio muy bien gracias a su amor por los animales. Fue feliz con ella pero su relación termino cuando ella se mudó con su familia en busca de un ambiente más seguro en el cual desarrollarse, algo que en Gotham no conseguirían; ah, amor de estudiante. Aún tenía contacto con ella, querían fundar un refugio para animales de la calle.

Las cosas fueron muy diferentes con su siguiente amor.

No fue una chica dulce y frágil sino un fuerte héroe, como lo conoció no es una pregunta correcta sería mejor preguntar como no lo iba a conocer, era muy amigo de dos de sus hermanos, trabajaron juntos algunas veces y aunque de principio preferían hacer gárgaras con lejía a soportarse terminaron siendo amantes carca de dos años. A ojos de todos eran simples colegas a fuerza pero en las sombras Damian disfrutaba de besos tiernos, caricias ardientes, de un caballero que lo trato de una manera nunca espero fuera posible de ese chico aparentemente tosco y torpe. Con el perdió su virginidad siendo joven todavía, pocos sabían de su relación… pocos era un eufemismo, solo tres personas lo sabían: Mindy la eterna mano derecha de Ghul, Rose la sobreprotectora hermana/mamá gallina de los TR y Cassie, la ex relegada a mejor amiga.

Y fue precisamente ella quien judío la relación perfecta que tenían.

La zorra no soporto verlos felices, sintió envidia del amor que el Caballero le daba a Damian… uno que a ella jamás le dedico. Así que sedujo al Caballero quien no resistió la tentación y sucumbió al pecado, traiciono la confianza otorgada mientras su novio creía en su promesa de serle fiel, su corazón rebosaba de alegría al pensar que al fin había encontrado eso que le prometieron de niño y en una época creyó imposible conseguir: amor.

Sin embargo su burbuja de felicidad se rompió abruptamente al ver las fotografías que la misma Cassie le enviara, no conforme con eso adjunto un video como pruebas de la traición.

No pudo evitarlo, sus hermanos se enteraron y el infierno se desato.

Le dijeron que no se preocupara y dejara todo en sus manos. La kriptonita guardada en la batcave fue tomada prestada sin permiso y los hermanos fueron a casa del clon, Conner sin saber que le esperaba abrió la puerta a tres murciélagos que aparentemente solicitaban su ayuda con cierto pajarillo deprimido.

"¿Tu sabes que le ocurre?"

El negó aun sin saber que su infidelidad había sido descubierta. En menos de lo que un velocista devora una piza familiar el semikriptionano estuvo bajo una lluvia de golpes por parte de los tres primeros Robins quienes lo insultaban y reclamaban hacerle semejante barbaridad a su hermano pequeño. En cuanto a la zorra de Cassie… las chicas se la madrearon hasta por debajo de la lengua. También la dejaron completamente calva y con su cabello hicieron llaveros para recordar el suceso… ahora cada que la protegida de Wonder Woman se veía al espejo se arrepentí de sus acciones pues su larga cabellera rubia nunca regreso (habían pedido a la abuela de la víctima una poción para que no le creciera nuevamente y gustosa Melissade se las obsequio).

Conner intento reparar su error, recuperar la felicidad que tenía con el líder de los TR pero él no quiso. "Juraste que nunca lo harías y lo hiciste, no esperare una segunda".

 **.**

Dick se encargó de que nunca más le dieran una misión juntos, no quería que su ex amigo volviera a lastimarlo le tomo arduos meses pero logro que se olvidara de Kent, Cassie, su traición… pero su logro más importante fue que el amor que Damian le tenía se transformara de filial a pasional. Él amaba al chico más que como hermano pero callo sus sentimientos al verlo feliz con otro pero al ya no haber impedimentos no perdería la oportunidad, sabía que no le era indiferente al hijo de las sombras el notaba las miradas que le dedicaba cuando creía que nadie lo notaba y tampoco ignoro lo mucho que había crecido, había igualado a Tim en altura pero aún le faltaba crecer, no desarrollo grandes músculos como Bruce sino que su complexión era más parecida a la de Talía, delgada, grácil y fuerte; llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo lo suficientemente para que las puntas del flequillo le cayeran sobre los ojos.

 **.**

La ropa hacía rato que estorbaba y ahora yacía en cualquier rincón de la habitación completamente olvidada por sus dueños, toda su atención estaba en el cuerpo del otro. Bruce no lo sabía pero aquello que tanto se esforzaba por proteger (la virginidad de su hijo menor) hacía tiempo que fue profanada y no precisamente por Dick. El recuerdo del primer amante de su Príncipe molesta a Dick, hubiera querido ser el quien le enseñara a amar, ser el único dueño de su corazón pero alguien más se le adelanto; curiosamente fue el primer amor de Dick también aunque entre ellos nunca hubo algo más que una amistad-hermandad en cambio entre EL y el joven que ahora compartía cama; las similitudes, el entorno conjunto hizo que su relación evolucionara al punto de llevar un noviazgo oculto de casi dos años.

" _Pero ahora su amor es mío, chúpate esa imbécil"_

Recorrió su cuerpo con adoración, cada marca cada cicatriz fue delineada con amor, el tatuaje en la cadera izquierda que lo marcaba como un Al Ghul lo redibujo múltiples veces con su lengua; no era la primera vez que compartían cama o unían sus cuerpos buscando ser uno solo, tampoco que Dick no lo tratara bien cuando tenían relaciones pero esa noche había algo en el aire o quizás en los ojos de su amante que le hacía querer tratarlo como la reliquia más sagrada del mundo.

Damian sentía una corriente recorrer su espina dorsal, su cuerpo se estremecía por las placenteras sensaciones que su amado guerrero azul le provocaba arañaba la espalda del mayor que estaba sobre el…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No esta crudo ni del todo quemado… creo que si es comestible"_

Dick Grayson podía presumir muchas cosas, ser un habilidoso acróbata, hablar cinco idiomas, ser capaz de hackear al FBI… pero definitivamente ser diestro en la cocina no era una de ellas. Normalmente Damian cocinaba pero el menor no estaba de buen humor, llevaba tiempo en la banca debido a una lesión en el tobillo y eso no le gustaba para nada solo pida dirigir a su equipo desde lejos gracias a que eran unos exagerados al igual que su familia que no le permitían salir de misión y ni hablar de ir de patrullaje, y aunque odiara verlo herido le agradaba tenerlo dócil, su trato se volvía mas fácil. Amenos claro que su celoso padre lo mantuviera a raya, pero Bruce no estaba en la ciudad y eso significaba que Dami podía quedarse con él en su apartamento sin preocuparse por que su padre apareciera repentinamente en la puerta o por la ventana cual psicópata.

" _Ay Bruce, si supieras todo lo que hacemos a tus espaldas."_ Sonrió recordando las travesuras de él y sus hermanos en las cuales Alfred y Pamela eran cómplices, habían hecho prácticamente de todo, desde ir a bares de dudosa reputación a corta edad hasta follar en lugares públicos. Seguramente el murciélago mayor tendría un infarto si confesaban así que hicieron un juramento de nunca decir nada ni echar de cabeza al otro.

Tarareando abrió la puerta, quería sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama, que viera que le importaba y deseaba consentirlo… por qué una taza de café y donas que reemplazan hot cakes quemados cuenta como desayuno, ¿verdad?

– **¿Dami?** –Su amado no se encontraba en la amplia cama lo cual le sorprendió– **¿Dami dónde estás?** – Un ligero golpe en la puerta contigua le revelo la ubicación de su amante. Dejo la bandeja con el pseudo desayuno en un buro al oírlo volver el estómago preocupado fue al baño para darle algún medicamento. _"¿Qué le pasa?"_

 **.**

Cuando sintió que estomago expulso todo lo que había en su interior y el piso dejo de moverse se levantó dirigiéndose al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, detestaba profundamente el sabor de la bilis.

– **Tienes que ir al médico… si, si es necesario** –insistió al ver la evidente negativa del menor, los hospitales no eran del agrado de Damian.

– **Dick…**

– **Al menos deja que Curt te revise.** –Hacía tiempo que Proyect Match e Inertia se iban especializado en el área médica por la poca atención que sus compañeros ponían en su salud, si bien no estaban titulados por lo menos podría decir si era una simple indigestión o una infección que necesitara medicamento.

 **.**

Estaban en una de las casas de seguridad que los TR tenían en Gotham, o al menos una de las que Dick conocía porque Damian y su equipo tenían refugios de ubicación desconocida. "Porque en algún lugar me debo refugiar después de una pelea contigo" le había respondido su novio cuando le pregunto porque no le decía dónde estaban sus guaridas.

– **¿Cuánto más va a tardar?**

– **Cálmate.** – _"Me gustan las manzanas… me voy a comer una ahorita que esto termine… no mejor un pastel"_

– **Pero…**

– **No es gran cosa.**

– **¿Qué no es gran cosa?** –La pareja se sorprendió al ver a la abuela del menor frente a ellos. – **Sentí tu energía turbarse habibi ¿estás bien?**

– **No, está enfermo** –respondió Dick tomándole la mano. – **Vómito y ni siquiera había desayunado, ¿usted podría checarlo? Llamamos a Curt pero aun no llega.**

Melissade asintió y una brillante luz naranja apareció en las manos de la mujer, con ella "escaneo" el cuerpo del menor, al pasar por su vientre la luz cambio a color verde haciéndola sonreír.

" _Funciono"_

– **Bueno habibi antes de decirte que "enfermedad" tienes te diré que el culpable es tu amado Richard.**

– **¿Dick?**

– **¿Yo?**

Melissade sonrió con deleite, las caras desconcertadas de su nieto y su pareja eran indescriptibles. – **Si, por profanar la virtud de mi querido nieto** –coloco la diestra sobre el vientre de Ghul. – **Su semilla crece dentro de ti Damian, estas esperando un hijo.** –Mentalmente la hechicera inicio una cuenta regresiva empezando del cinco, para cuando iba en el número tres el guerrero de azul cayó a un lado de la camilla donde el otro estaba sentado. – **Valiente padre.**

– **Abuela no bromees con algo así** –dijo serio el menor.

– **No lo hago habibi, tienes tres meses de embarazo.**

– **Hace tres meses nos diste de tu "vino especial"** –reclamo sacando cuentas – **¿exactamente que era?**

– **Si era vino, solo le agregue un poco de afrodisiaco ya había puesto un hechizo para concebir sobre ti. Grayson puso en tela de juicio mis poderes como hechicera así que decidí demostrarle de lo que soy capaz dándole un hijo a través de mi magia.**

– **¡¿Y porque a mí?! ¡En todo caso debiste hechizar a Dick!**

– **Pues sí pero yo quería bisnietos, ¿y qué mejor que tú para tenerlos?**

– **Pero…**

– **Habibi yo no tengo la culpa de que seas el pasivo en su relación** –sonrió al ver el rubor de su nieto– **además no puedes negarme que te gusto engendrar al bebé.**

– **Hey Damian lamento la tardanza es que…** –Match se sorprendió con la escena que tenían enfrente: un Grayson desmayado en el piso, una hechicera fantasma que miraba con ternura y a la vez con burla a su compañero de equipo; y un Damian con cara de haber descubierto que el tocino curaba el cáncer.

– **Dígame joven Curt, ¿cuántos corazones escucha?**

¿Pero qué pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que dos aparte del suyo… no… había más… pero como si Melissade no tenía signos vitales al ser un espíritu, sin embargo el otro corazón se escuchaba cerca de Damian y estaba seguro que no era el de Dick. Extrañado se acercó más y se concentró solo en los latidos de Damian. La frecuencia cardiaca era la correcta, no decaía ni era arrítmica pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención.

– **¿P** – **Porque hay dos corazones latiendo en tu interior?**

–…

– **Damian… ¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?**

Estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero sufriera cambios físicos debido a hechizos experimentales como la ocasión en que termino con unas alas negras y colmillos de un dedo de largo o incluso que fueran ellos victimas de sus bromas como cuando les tiño el cabello de colores fosfo, pero NUNCA algo como eso. ¿Acaso un espíritu había poseído su cuerpo? No, en tal caso no habría otro latir. ¿Se había fusionado con alguien como en DBZ? Nah, eso no se podía. ¿Entonces? Había una explicación pero no era factible… aun así escaneo a su amigo solo para callar esa vocecita en su cabeza que gritaba "¡Embarazo!", para encontrar un feto en desarrollo.

– **Oh por Rao…** –exclamo aturdido. – **Oh por Rao…**

– **Curt ¿si…?**

– **Sí, alrededor de tres meses… oh por Rao ¡voy a ser tío! ¡Espera a que los demás lo sepan!** –sonriendo saco su celular para llamar al resto del equipo y darles la noticia sin embargo la futura "madre" lo detuvo.

– **No lo hagas Curt.**

– **¿Eh, porque?**

– **Porque la familia debe ser la primera en enterarse** –dijo sonriendo la fantasma.

" _¡Oh por la Diosa! ¡¿Cómo les vamos a decir sin terminar en Arkham?!"_

 **~o~**

Apretó un poco la mano de Damian y el hizo lo mismo dándose ánimos, tenían que decirlo, justificar porque Ghul no estaría en el campo de batalla por un tiempo además de que eso explicara los cambios corporales que tendría. No fue fácil tomar valor para enfrentarse al clan sobre todo a Bruce, ambos temían por la integridad física de Grayson pero después de confirmar la gestación (con pruebas de sangre y de embarazo incluso con un ultrasonido) decidieron que era lo mejor.

– **Bruce necesitamos contarte algo** –Nightwing temblaba de nervios, había enfrentado a los peores criminales de Gotham sin titubear pero ahora sentía que debía salir corriendo para no encarar al sobreprotector patriarca.

– **¿Qué es Dick?**

– **Hum… pues veras... h** - **hace t** - **tres meses…**

– **¿Si?**

– **T** - **tres meses atrás…**

– **¿Tres meses que?**

– **Hizo enojar a mi abuela y en venganza ella me hechizo** –respondió Damian.

– **¿Qué clase de hechizo?**

– **Uno que tuvo consecuencias y cuyos efectos desaparecerán en seis meses.**

– **¿Tan grave es?** –pregunto alarmada Cassandra.

– **Algo así.**

– **¿Y en que consiste ese hechizo?** –Tim estaba intrigado pues para el Damian no presentaba ningún cambio a excepción de su rostro el cual lucia más sereno incluso parecía retener una sonrisa.

– **Es el mismo que uso en Barsad hace años** –solo el joven Drake comprendió sus palabras, los demás seguían esperando una explicación concisa. – **Uno de concepción, tengo un embarazo de tres meses.**

Un tenso silencio cayó en la estancia, todo el clan estaba en shock, ni una mosca se oía volar. _"Joder, y pensar que Curt se alegró y estos que se dicen nuestra familia parece que les hubiéramos dicho que hicimos un trio con el Joker"_

Repentinamente unas fuertes carcajadas se escucharon llenando el lugar. – **Jajaja buena esa demonio casi te creo** –secando un par de lágrimas producto de su risa de hiena histérica Jason centro su mirada en sus hermanos mayor y menor los cuales permanecían serios.

– **Es cierto Jay.**

Procesando datos… 50%... 80%... 100%. Carga completa. – **¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Richard?! ¡¿De que sirvieron las pláticas de sexualidad que nos dio Alfred, acaso no te dijo que si ibas a andar de caliente usaras condón?!**

– **Jay…** – _"Ni me lo recuerdes"_

– **¡Maldita sea Dick es un niño como crees que se hará cargo de un bebé!**

– **Tengo diecinueve.**

– **¡Yo lo voy a ayudar no lo dejare solo!**

De pronto se escuchó un golpe, todas las miradas se centraron en el origen descubriendo que el patriarca del clan se había desmayado pero no le tomaron importancia y regresaron a lo que estaban: Dick y Jason peleando, Damian tratando que el dolor pulsante en su sien no se volviera migraña y el resto tratando de relacionar las palabras "Damian" y "embarazo" en la misma oración.

– **¡Felicidades!** –chillo emocionada Carrie corriendo a abrazarlos. – **¿Ya saben si es niño o niña? ¿Cómo se va a llamar?**

La pequeña pelirroja fue la única que reacciono positivamente a la noticia, ¿y cómo no si la niña adoraba a Damian? Él la había salvado de una madre drogadicta y un padre golpeador. Una noche ella intento huir pero su padre la persiguió por los arrabales de Gotham, desesperada corrió hasta tropezar, cuando ya creía tener la muerte cerca alguien detuvo el golpe dirigido a su abdomen. Sorprendida vio como el ese entonces todavía Robin dejaba fuera de combate a su atacante. Poco tiempo después Robin accedió a entrenarla y dejarla ser la siguiente en el legado.

– **Gracias Carrie** –Dick le revolvió el cabello. – **Parece que eres la única aparte de Curt que se alegró.**

Carta de la culpa activada.

– **No es que no nos alegre** –trato de excusarse la ex criminal– **, es difícil creerlo aunque sepamos de lo que es capaz tu abuela.**

Los murciélagos eran renuentes a creer en los dones de la hechicera pero después de que ella convirtiera a Red Hood en una bella señorita frente a sus ojos no les quedaron dudas; aun así un embarazo masculino era imposible de creer.

El imponente Bruce se levantó cual alto era, el fuego del infierno y sed de sangre se notaban en sus ojos, la familia se estremeció pues nunca lo veían así a menos que fuera de Batman tras Joker o Talía, pero esta ocasión ellos no eran sus presas sino el héroe que soltó la mano de sus amado para salir corriendo de la sala y más tarde de la mansión con su segundo padre pisándole los talones.

Los pulmones le ardían en demasía, los músculos de sus piernas se quejaban a cada paso que daba pero por más que deseara detenerse no podía si lo hacía vaya a saber el diablo como acabaría su humanidad. Su plan era huir lejos si es posible a la madre Rusia pero parece que el cosmos lo odia y tropieza quedando a merced de su fiero atacante que no duda al cerrarle el cuello. Dick siente como poco a poco al aire comienza a escasearle al tener las fuertes manos de su padre ahorcándolo, intenta librase pero Bruce siempre ha sido más fuerte que el más aun cuando está enojado y justamente ahora el murciélago mayor se encuentra furico.

– **B** - **basta Br** - **Bruce…** –lo va a matar, la regla sagrada está a punto de romperse. No, la regla de oro permanece intacta pues es Bruce Wayne quien está a punto de asesinar no su alter ego Batman.

– **Querido es suficiente** –el empresario ignora las palabras de su rosa solo quiere castigar al maldito que se aprovechó de su pequeño y dulce Dami.

– **Baba dejaras a tu nieto sin padre.**

Para detener el ataque del murciélago fue necesario que la doctora Isley utilizara sus vides, una camisa de fuerza y una infusión de "hierbas" pero al final no mato al padre de su nieto. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

 **~o~**

Ver para creer.

Creencia basada en datos.

Bruce sabia de lo que era capaz la magia y los practicantes de ella, desde sanar una herida hasta combustión espontánea era realmente consiente de eso y lo respetaba. Pero ESO era muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto, ¿su dulce, joven Y VIRGINAL Dami en estado de gravidez por un hechizo? No, no podía ser posible debía ser una muy mala broma… pero para estar seguro hizo una cita con Leslie para que le diera un chequeo a su hijo.

" _Tt. ¿No crees que ya hicimos eso?"_

Seguramente sí, todos los murciélagos eran paranoicos pero él _tenía_ que verlo per se. Todo iba normal hasta la hora de abrir los resultados de los análisis, contrariada Leslie los repitió tres veces pero el resultado no cambiaba que decidió hacerle un ultrasonido al joven Wayne, ya después arreglaría cuentas con los laboralistas. La vieja doctora casi tiene un infarto al ver el monitor, un pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo, debería sondar las ocho semanas y estaba en perfecto estado acorde a su "edad". En si no distaba mucho de cualquier otro embarazo que hubiera visto antes a excepción claro de que no era ninguna mujer sino alguien que vio crecer, apenas tenía los diecinueve y sobre todo ¡ERA HOMBRE! ¡¿Cómo en nombre de Hipócrates, paso algo así?! ¡Era imposible!

Fue necesario que la hechicera fantasma "explicara" como había ocurrido.

"En realidad la magia no se puede explicar a ustedes mortales de mente cerrada" espeto altanera.

"Usted también es mortal" gruño Leslie, odiaba esa actitud.

"No, yo ya estoy muerta"

Así que ya no había dudas, Damian estaba gestando al hijo de Grayson.

 **~o~**

Las amigas de Damian se volvieron locas de felicidad con la noticia, inmediatamente comenzaron a regalarle ropita, juguetes y demás para sus sobrinitos. Claro que después de gritarle a Dick por ser un pedófilo que se aprovechó de Damian (¡Joder, solo se llevaban ocho años no era tano!). A la familia le costó un poco más hacerse a la idea pero les daba ilusión nuevos integrantes así que apoyaron a los futuros padres delegando las responsabilidades de Damian en otros y reduciendo las de Richard para que lo cuidara. Todo iba bien, Leslie, Melissade y Jack monitoreaban el estado físico de los fetos y la madre; Dick y Damian tenían pensado casarse antes de que los bebés nacieran y mudarse juntos al departamento sin embargo estaban teniendo dificultades para que Bruce se hiciera a la idea de que el pajarito dejaría el nido.

 **.**

 **.**

– **¿De que querías hablar padre?**

Bruce tenía el mentón apoyado sobre sus nudillos, miraba seriamente al chico buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle la situación. – **¿Has pensado en los riesgos de tu embarazo?**

– **Por supuesto que sí, son los mismos que un embarazo normal pero todo está bien ¿a qué viene eso baba?**

– **Por qué lo hiciste Dami** –exclamo dolido– **porque apresurar las cosas, porque no esperar.**

– **Créeme que no lo planeamos baba** –sonrió– **pero…**

– **¿Y que si regreso en el tiempo e impido que vayan a esa misión juntos?**

– **Tt. Como si con eso volviera a ser virgen.** –Exclamo molesto pues sabía que su padre aun desconocía su fallida relación con Conner… eso no se impediría con regresar unos meses pero si… – **¿Quieres impedir que concibiéramos?** –Miro a su padre asustado. – **No quieres que nazcan.**

– **Damian yo…**

– **Sé que no es normal pero creí que habías aceptado la idea de ser abuelo.** –Sintió los ojos humedecérsele, ¿de verdad esperaba que los abortara?

– **Escucha eres muy joven aun y…**

– **Madre tenía dieciséis cuando tu…**

– **Si pero ella no te llevo en su vientre ni te pario no tuvo complicaciones.**

– **Lo sé, pero no es tan diferente; me crio a corta edad y yo puedo hacer lo mismo además Dick no me dejara solo, cuidaremos juntos a nuestros bebés. No como ella que lo hizo sin ti.**

Golpe abajo, Damian le echaba en cara no estar en su vida hasta los diez años.

– **¡No es lo mismo, piensa pones en riesgo tu vida!**

– **No lo hare** –bruscamente se levantó azotando las manos en el escritorio– **digas lo que digas no lo hare.**

Salió furioso sin darle a Bruce tiempo para reaccionar. El mayor se pellizco el puente de la nariz frustrado, la había regado. No es que no quisiera a sus nietos temía que el parto se complicara y su hijo muriera ¿era tan difícil de entender? Él se preocupaba por Damian, su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para dar vida, ¡era contra natura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad no sorprendió a Dick, su ovejita aún no se mudaba así que no era extraño, lo que si llamo su atención fueron los tenues sollozos que salieron de la alcoba. Entro encontrando a su prometido abrazando sus rodillas llorando a lagrima viva, asustado lo abrazo tratando calmarlo y poder hablar con él; Damian se aferró con fuerza buscando consuelo pero sin dejar de sollozar.

– **¿Qué sucede amor, te sientes mal?** –No respondió solo negó con la cabeza – **¿Le paso algo a los bebés?** –Otra negación esta vez frenética– **¿entonces?**

No importo cuantas preguntas hiciera o que dijera ninguna palabra broto de sus aduraznados labios solo respondía moviendo la cabeza y lloro hasta quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente intento sacarle la razón del llanto pero no obtuvo respuesta solo le dijo que fueran más tarde a la mansión por sus cosas ya era hora de mudarse con él. Dick no supo la razón de sus lágrimas pero lo achaco a los cambios de humor provocados por las hormonas, no sería la primera vez que hacia tragedia griega por nada, solo se dedicó a sobrellevar sus cambiantes estados de ánimo y terminar de alistar la habitación de los bebés aún faltaban tres meses pero era mejor tener todo preparado a andar a las carreras en el último minuto.

 **~o~**

Tim al igual que la familia esperaba ansiosamente a los próximos integrantes, cuando se enteraron que eran dos Dick y Bruce se desmayaron de la impresión. Pero al igual que el futuro abuelo estaba preocupado por su hermano, un parto era peligroso para una mujer para un hombre lo era más. Así que pregunto a sus padres como había sido su caso pues si Barsad estaba en perfecto estado después de tantos años debía haber algo que le ayudo a conservar la salud y podrían hacer lo mismo por Damian ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack Drake era miembro activo de "Médicos sin fronteras" y una de sus campañas fue en El Cairo donde una guerra civil estaba cobrando la vida de muchos civiles la ONU ordeno la intervención inmediata de la organización. Él y otros cuatro colegas fueron capturados mientras se trasladaban al campamento por lo que alcanzo a escuchar eran de la Assassin League o relacionados así que no era una simple leyenda negra como todos creían. ¿Pero para que los querían, en que les beneficiaban unos cuantos médicos? Ellos no tenían ningún valor ante la comunidad internacional al menos no como lo tendría un político.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el corazón de Jack se estremeció de pena, niños lesionados, mujeres en condiciones semejantes pero tratando de ser útiles y ayudar a los dos médicos que no se daban abasto con la gran cantidad de pacientes.

– **Ustedes son médicos** –una voz ligeramente distorsionada les llamo la atención, era un hombre grande y robusto, llevaba una especie de bozal – **cúrenlos.**

Fue ahí donde lo conoció. Uno de sus brazos parecía estar roto pero aun así seguía metralleta en mano, una ancha línea roja le recorría el perfil y vendajes adornaban otras partes del cuerpo mas eso no le importaba ya que toda su atención estaba fija en proteger un grupo de niños mientras los trasladaban a un refugio. Jack se sorprendió al ver la determinación que tenían con los pequeños llegando incluso al nivel de secuestrar médicos para atenderlos cuando la opción más simple –y cruel– era dejarlos morir.

Los cinco estaban asustados por la situación pero acataron la orden al instante después de todo era su deber ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Una vez terminaron con todos, los cuales por fortuna la mayoría no tenían heridas tan graves se acercó al guerrillero de helados ojos azules, le preocupaba su brazo, el vendaje era muy simple y el peso del arma que nunca abandonaba no ayudaba. Al principio él se resistió alegando que no era nada más una orden en un idioma que Jack no hablaba le hizo aceptar la ayuda ofrecida, le pregunto su nombre, porque hacían eso y que harían con ellos cuando no fueran necesarios.

– **Barsad** –le dijo renuente– **… hacemos esto porque es nuestro deber.**

– **¿Y?**

– **Descuida, si guardan silencio conservaran la vida.**

– **¿Y si no?**

– **Creo que ya conoces esa respuesta y no es necesario oírla.**

Todos los días nuevos pacientes, algunos con heridas tratables otros al borde de la muerte. Siempre que alguien del campamento moría hacían un "ritual" con trapos armaban una muñeca y la amarraban a una rama de un árbol después de depositar el cuerpo en una cueva, eso para que los familiares lloraran ahí su perdida; pregunto a Barsad (se habían hecho "amigos") por qué y él le contesto que para que no olvidaran a sus muertos y no se expusieran al fuego cruzado yendo a la cueva.

– **¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué les importa tanto estas personas?**

– **Aunque intentes no hacerlo terminas por agarrarles cariño** –sonrió tristemente– **eso hace más difícil verlos morir.**

– **¿Entonces porque los protegen?**

– **Son civiles, son inocentes, son niños.** –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – **Ellos son víctimas de conflicto, de decisiones de personas corruptas y codiciosas; no pueden defenderse per se así que nosotros…**

– **Toman ese papel** –completo admirado. Así que a AL no era tan despiadada como todos creían. – **¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué se interesan?**

– **Alguien tiene que hacerlo.**

Realmente no sabía el momento exacto en que la admiración que sentía por el guerrillero se transformó, era inteligente, muy valiente –no dudaba en saltar a la acción aun cuando se encontraba en desventaja– y tenía un don natural con los niños.

Dos meses después del secuestro el conflicto termino y con ello la libertad regreso al equipo médico que, como descubrieron más tarde solo había sido reportado como desaparecido en acción.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba y eso era el no saber nada sobre el guerrillero de ojos azules mas no tenía manera de contactar con él, así que triste regreso a Gotham donde cierto gatillero le esperaba.

 **.**

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en una relación a distancia con el asesino, en ocasiones pasaban meses sin verse pero no importaba porque cuando se volvían a encontrar Jack seguía viendo esa chispa de amor en sus ojos y eso era suficiente para él. Todo iba bien, conoció a los "hermanos" de su querido Barsad, Bane a quien ya había visto en El Cairo y una hermosa joven de ojos jade los cuales les ayudaban a estar juntos.

Todo iba bien hasta que cierto día Barsad le dio una noticia impactante. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Como medio le era imposible creerlo pero como hombre iluso-enamorado que era no podía hacer más que rezar porque fuera real. Y lo fue. Meses después tuvo entre sus brazos un hermoso bebé, su pequeño Timmy un verdadero milagro de la vida, la forma en que lo tuvieron fue sobrenatural; en la isla de los asesinos se corría el rumor de una hechicera de grandes poderes que podía hacer real el más grande deseo del corazón. Y aunque era una simple leyenda la ilusión de tener un hijo con el amor de su vida le hizo buscarla y rogarle su bendición.

Y vaya que funciono.

 **~o~**

Los días pasaban y la mezcla de cansancio, miedo y estrés casi tenían al borde al gran Nightwing. Su querido esposo (se casaron un par de semanas después de que se mudara con el) tenía cambios bruscos de ánimo y Dick era quien tenía que aguantar sus lágrimas o que le arrojara lo que tuviera a la mano cada que se enojaba.

Había algo curioso con los embarazos masculinos, el vientre no se inflaba como con las mujeres, los bebés se desarrollaban completamente sin ocupar mucho espacio pues al final del embarazo apenas aparentaban tres meses. Lo cual no impedía que acariciara el vientre de su ovejita para disgusto de Damian.

– **Bueno tú y el "pequeño Grayson" se lo buscaron,** –le dijo Red Hood, una noche mientras patrullaban el de rojo le había preguntado cómo llevaba la vida con el retirado Ghul y él le conto como tenía una semana durmiendo en el sillón porque el chico lo corrió de la habitación que compartían– **hay un invento maravilloso que impide situaciones así se llama preservativo.**

– **Si usábamos pero esa vez…**

– **Te gano la calentura.**

– **No l…**

– **No hay fiesta sin globo y si no hay SICO con el hocico.**

– **Cállate Jason.**

– **Ya no te sulfures** –sonrió pero luego se puso serio **–. Kori sigue preguntando por ti.**

Nightwing suspiro frustrado, su ex no dejaba de insinuársele a pesar de saber que tenía tiempo con Damian ella no sabía los últimos sucesos por estar en su planeta pero en cualquier momento debería enfrentarla y decirle que él ya era feliz con alguien más. – **La próxima vez dile que quiero hablar con ella.**

 **~o~**

Faltaban dos semanas para que Anthony Kerim y Karim Alexander estuvieran con sus padres –Dick escogió sus nombres, ambos llevarían el nombre de la única persona que no lo amenazó con matarlo al enterarse que había embarazado a Damian, Karim Al Ghul–.

Pero había una reunión en el Salón de la Justicia a la que Ghul tuvo que asistir. Conversaba con Curt sobre sus sobrinos (porque Mindy era la madrina) cuando Superman lo llamo por una duda que tenía, iba a buscar a su esposo pero alguien lo jalo del brazo.

Kori.

Dick le hablo de como ella insistía en volver con el pero él la rechazo y aparentemente eso la había puesto furiosa.

 **.**

Por eso Dick no quería volver con ella, la dejo por ese mocoso él podía darle lo que Kori no… un hijo. Escucho claramente que el bastardo llevaba a no uno sino dos engendros en el vientre. La ira inflamo sus venas, pues le sacaría esas aberraciones de la naturaleza.

El primer golpe fue directo a la mandíbula, los dos siguientes los bloqueo no si la patada en el abdomen; Damian se encogió sobre si protegiendo su vientre cosa que aprovecho la pelirroja para golpearle en las costillas, el saco una daga y se la encajo en el muslo para darle vuelta. Kori gruño adolorida, saco de un jalón el arma y se la encajo en la clavícula izquierda; lanzo otro golpe más su puño fue detenido por una mano blanca, extrañada alzo la vista encontrándose con una cabreada Kara Kent.

– **No te atrevas** –siseo, sus ojos tenían un tono rojizo.

– **Ocúpate de tus asuntos.** –Se libró del agarre y tiro una patada a la rodilla de la rubia pero ella la atrapo para después darle un cabezazo.

Mientras las chicas peleaban Curt se acercó a Damian, seguía arrodillado y sosteniéndose el vientre sin embargo le preocupo la sangre que brotaba de entre sus piernas.

– **¡Damian!**

– **Mis bebés** – gimió adolorido.

Rápidamente lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo al área médica dejando un rastro de sangre, llamo a la familia y doctores pues temía que el o los bebés pudieran morir.

 **~o~**

Fueron horas de incertidumbre, nadie salía a darles noticias y ya estaban subiendo las paredes de ansiedad (sobre todo Dick que no había podido entrar con él, Curt tuvo que retenerlo pues quería acompañar a su esposo) hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una cansada Leslie Thompkins.

– **Perdió mucha sangre** –dijo antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca– **, pero estará bien ya le hicimos una transfusión, solo necesita descansar. En cuanto a los bebés… ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado, podrán verlos en unos minutos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre sus cabecitas se distinguía una mata de cabello castaño oscuro en cuanto a sus ojos eran color jade con un toque de azul en los bordes.

– **Son preciosos** –arrullo Cass moviendo sus dedos frente al rostro del niño que sostenía Damian, mientras que Tim y Jason peleaban por quitarle a Dick al otro bebé.

Bruce se mantenía a unos metros, aun no arreglaba del todo las cosas con Damian pero estaba contento de ver a sus primeros nietos. De pronto Dick se le acercó para darle a los bebés, Bruce no tenía experiencia pero en cuanto los tuvo sus instintos lo guiaron; les detenía las cabecitas para evitar se les callera la mollera. Sostenía a los niños con un brazo cada uno contra sí, podía sentir como sus pequeños cuerpecitos emanaban calidez, sus constantes respiraciones… como se le acurrucaban como si buscaran protección. ¿Así hubiera sucedido con sus hijos si los hubiera tenido desde que nacieron? ¿Serian así de frágiles e indefensos?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruce insistió que la primera semana la pasaran en la mansión para que no se le abrieran los puntos a la joven "madre". Los niños eran muy tranquilos y risueños como su padre… pero había ocasiones en las que lloraban frenéticamente (cuando su mami no estaba cerca), lo cual se solucionaba cuando Damian cantaba.

Como en esa ocasión.

Leslie había ido a revisar la más reciente cicatriz de Damian y dado que estaban en otra habitación los gemelos no habían dejado de llorar en todo el rato, no importaba que hicieran Dick y los demás nada los calmaba, seguían gritando a lágrima viva. Hasta que la madre entro, en el piso Cass y Tim acompañaban a los niños con su llanto por ser unos pésimos tíos, los abuelos hablaban de hacer cursos para poder calmar a sus nietecitos mientras Dick y Jason mecían a las pequeñas sirenas de ambulancia. El simplemente los acostó en la cuna y comenzó a cantar, había algo en sus palabras que los tranquilizaba también a ellos, sus parpados se les fueron cerrando hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.


End file.
